About Me
by BagginAlong
Summary: Kairi has some problems with herself and some of her secrets, and isn't sure if she's ready for a commitment to Sora. Songfic based on "About Me" by Utada Hikaru. {SK} One-shot, AU. (Rate PG-13 to be safe)


**A/N**: Yay for my first one-shot! I had this inspiration last night while listening to Utada Hikaru's "About Me" ::effing loves that song::  
  
So, you guessed it, this is an A/U Songfic/One-shot! XD

BTW, Kairi's sorta OOC here, you'll see. ;;

**FYI**: Sora and Kairi have been together for a while now, and are older, about 20 ish? Anyway, if you read carefully, you'll get the plot. If you don't get the plot, I'll explain it at the end in a little author's note XD  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH in anyway. If I did, I'd have Sora go with me EVERYWHERE and play the guitar in his underwear... ::cough:: I also don't own Utada Hikaru or her song "About Me". Her album Exodus is also not mine and was produced by The Island Def Jam Music Group, something else that isn't mine XD

Summary: Kairi has some problems with herself and some of her secrets, and isn't sure if she's ready for a commitment to Sora. Songfic based on "About Me" by Utada Hikaru. SK One-shot, A/U.

About Me

Kairi's heart was pounding madly. Sora'd come to her house to pick her up for a date, but Kairi had the feeling that this was more than just a date to Sora. Something much more important...

Kairi sighed deeply as Sora's car pulled up her driveway. Her glittery dress and cleanly groomed hair meant nothing special tonight. She'd bottled up her secrets for too long.

Sora stepped confidently up to her door and rang the doorbell as expected. Kairi answered with a smile and received a peck on the lips as expected. She climbed gracefully into the passenger's seat of his car, as expected. Kairi scratched her ear nervously.

_My baby, there's something you should know_

Kairi glanced over at Sora quickly, and in one little glimpse of him, she could see his determined posture, small smirk of confidence; a slight shimmer to his eyes. Kairi bit her lip.

_About me, before you propose_

_Although you have known me for quite a while_

Kairi felt her conscience nag at her aggravatingly. Sora had given her everything he had to offer, was always so sweet to her, always so wonderful... and Kairi had been so wrapped up in herself and her needs that she'd hurt him secretly... without him knowing it... until later that night, that was.

_Whenever you need me_

_I'm gonna try to make it through to you_

_But I'm not always ready to_

Sora pulled the steering wheel sharply, pulling into a beautiful restaurant; one Kairi had never been to before. Her heart was pounding harder than before now... how could she have been so stupid?

_When you are not watching_  
  
_I prepare myself for you_

_But I worry that I might have been misunderstood_

What would Sora say? Would her ever forgive her or love her again?

_I gotta tell you, I wanna tell you_

_I can be lazy, but I'll try not to_

_Maybe I'm not a very honest person_

Would you forgive someone if they'd cheated on you?

Or worse... had an affair?

And then...

_Right now you're sure that you love me_

You were pregnant?

_But are you really sure that you know all about me?_

Sora took Kairi's arm and led her inside. She felt like smacking herself in the head. This man loved her! She went behind his back... he was her world... he IS her world... what could've changed?

_Up and down and down down down we go..._

Kairi's eyes filled with tears at the thought of Sora leaving her. She knew it was selfish of her to think that he'd ever forgive her, but she couldn't bear life without him...

Even he did stay with her, their relationship could just fall downhill from here, anyway...

_My baby, a lot could happen before tomorrow_

_Think about the pain before you take another dose_

_Who knows if it could be good for you after all?_

Before she knew it, Kairi's food had arrived. She hadn't even been aware she'd ordered anything. Then, she realized, she hadn't, Sora ordered for her.

"You alright?" Sora asked sweetly, concerned, lovingly...

"Yeah, fine." Another lie. More pain. Regret.

_Whatever you give me_

_I'm gonna try to give you something new_

_Not something you've already chewed_

Could Kairi possibly mend this broken relationship she'd selfishly torn? Could she return all Sora's favors to her with his mercy? Kairi wiped away another tear.

_When you are not watching_

_I prepare myself for you_

_Because this could be good_

Sora'd finished; Kairi had hardly touched her food, let alone talked to him the whole night. Not like it seemed as if Sora cared; he'd been so busy reciting something to himself over and over, hands shaking... nervous maybe?  
  
No, not maybe.

Definitely.

_What's buggin' you?  
_

_I gotta tell you, I wanna tell you_

_I can be crazy when I don't want to_

_Maybe I'm not a very honest person_

_What if I don't want a baby yet?_

Kairi buried her head in her arms and sighed deeply, letting a couple of tears fall freely from her saddened eyes. If Sora asked what was wrong, she'd tell him she had a headache.

But Sora wasn't there, he was paying the bill. He must've tried to leave without her, absentmindedly, of course. Caught up in what he was going to do...

_Is it okay if I'm not cute and naïve?_

_Up and down and down down down we go_

_This could be good_

There they were, back in the car. Not going to Kairi's house, no...

In the direction they were headed, they were going to the park.

_I gotta tell you, I wanna tell you_

_You can be shady... Whatcha goin' through?_

Sora was barely making any small talk with Kairi at all. Was he going to dump her? Or propose to her? Now Kairi was just plain confused, knowing not what to expect...

_Maybe you're not a very honest person_

_You say you're sure that you love me_

_How could that be when you keep so much from me?  
_

Now Kairi was starting to think that Sora had his secrets, as well. Maybe he was rehearsing to tell them to her, just as she'd been...

_Turn the tables 'round, 'Round and 'round we go_

Kairi clambered out of the chilly car into the fresh, open air. Sora took her hand and lead her over to a tiny pond, glimmering softly in the moonlight. This pond held so many of her and Sora's memories, it made another pang of anguish shoot up her spine and through her heart.

Sora took her by both hands and stared deeply into her eyes. She whimpered silently. He was going to, she knew it. She could see the determination again in his eyes...

"Kairi, we've been together for as long as I can remember. You're my everything, my body, my soul, my life, my world. You're what keeps me living strong, and now it's time that I asked."

_Right now you're sure that you love me_

_But are you really ready to know more about me?_

Sora was down on one knee now.

_Up and down and down, 'round and 'round and 'round_

"Kairi... will you marry me?"

_Where do we go..._

_---_

A/N: Aww, that was so effing painful to write! ;-;! But, that's me, my ideas even make ME cry... I really hope you like this, my shirt isn't wet with my tears for nothing. XD

For those of you who didn't understand the plot, here it is: Kairi was going on a date with Sora, but she was afraid of him proposing to her, because she had a huge secret to tell him that would ruin their relationship. She'd had an affair, and she was now pregnant. He took her out, and finally proposed to her... and yus, I left a cliffhanger there. D_  
  
_


End file.
